Transformers: Land Before Time
by Titanic Disaster
Summary: When the Maximals arrived at Earth, they swore to protect the Great Valley from the Predacons before Megatron will conquer the valley of dinosaurs, especially Littlefoot and his friends. Will they get to the Cyber Star and save the world?
1. A Mysterious Star

**Transformers: Land Before Time**

**Chapter 1: A Mysterious Star**

Long ago on prehistoric Earth, at least six million years ago, three longnecks traveled down the mountains where there's no food and water. They've been searching for a valley of lush and green, but they had nowhere to go for months. The leader was an old longneck with pale scales. His name was Senior Longneck, and he's struggling to stay strong with hopes of finding a green valley.

"This is getting ridiculous," a gray longneck groaned, "let's just call it a day and then quit."

"Yeah, I'd rather die than wasting months stranded in the middle of nowhere!" a brown longneck added.

"Calm yourselves, everyone," said Senior Longneck. "Longnecks never quit. We are not giving up until we find a green valley. We have to keep following the bright circle."

"Easy for you to say!" shouted a gray longneck. "We've been going nowhere for months!"

"Not this time. I learned in my sleep that the only way to find that valley is to follow the bright circle."

"What good would it do to get us there? You're just a soft, preposterous monster to get us all dead of starvation!"

"Yeah, Senior," said the brown longneck, "and I say it's time to put you out of misery!" He lifted his tail and prepared to strike Senior Longneck.

"Wait, no!" cried Senior Longneck.

The brown longneck swung his tail at Senior Longneck, which knocked him down to the slope of the mountain. But at the moment he hit the slope, the impact broke a big hole, and he fell down the hole, only to land on another slope and slide down on the side of his back. He fell off the slope and landed on the ground, hurting his back.

Senior Longneck struggled to get up as he groaned, "Oh, the pain." He managed to get up, but the moment he turned his head, he spotted a shiny silver star and approached it. It was like the size of a meteor, but the moment he approached it, his eyes widen when he saw the star switching to the size of a frisbee.

"Did I just see that?" Senior asked in confusion. "How could it do something like that?" He stared at the key in confusion.

Just then, the two longnecks had landed on the ground.

"Senior, are you all right?" the gray longneck asked while getting up.

"It was a mistake I made," the brown longneck added, getting up. "I hope you can forgive me."

"Forgiveness is blessing," said Senior Longneck, "and yes, I am fine. Just hurt my back."

"Hey, what is this thing?" the brown longneck asked, looking at the silver star.

"It looks like a star, but, but what is it?" the gray longneck added.

"I don't know. The moment it was big, it then just switched to a small size."

"What?"

"How could it do that?" the brown longneck asked.

"I thought the same thing myself, but I don't know the answer," said Senior Longneck. "Well, let's just leave it there and proceed for the green valley."

"Let's hope that following the bright circle is the right idea," said the gray longneck.

1 MILLION YEARS LATER

In the Great Valley at nighttime, Grandpa Longneck had told his grandson the whole story about Senior Longneck.

"And just that moment later, the longnecks left that star behind and left the mountains, and they had to follow the bright circle, and they finally arrive at the Great Valley. It was the exact tale of the ancestors' journey to the valley, despite the discovery of that star."

"But I don't get it, Grandpa," said Littlefoot. "What kind of star is it suppose to be?"

Grandpa Longneck sighed. "I don't know, Littlefoot. If only someone knew. It was just so confusing no one knew what it was."

"Did Senior Longneck tell anyone about it?"

"No, he did not. He just didn't want to tell anyone what he saw. The results would be full of confusions and questions that would make his head spin."

Littlefoot sighed. "Well, I appreciate the story you have told, Grandpa." He then yawned. "I'll get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"You as well, Littlefoot. Good night."

Littlefoot approached his bed, curled up, and went to sleep.


	2. Friendship Race

**Chapter 2: Friendship Race**

It was a bright morning in the Great Valley when Littlefoot awoke to have some tree stars. "Those tree stars are so good," he said to himself as he ate. Turning his head to see Grandma Longneck having water, he approached her. "Grandma, I was just wondering, about that story Grandpa told me last night about Senior Longneck. Do you think he could be...making it up?"

Grandma Longneck chuckled. "Nonsense, Littlefoot. Your grandfather would never make up any story."

"But the only story I remember was that bad luck spread around the Great Valley since a bad thing happened to Saurus Rock, and from what really happened to the Saurus Rock before now had happened for real."

"That was then, Littlefoot. This is now."

Littlefoot sighed. "I know."

"Littlefoot!" said Cera as she approached Littlefoot.

"Cera," said Littlefoot. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if we can have a race around the Great Valley."

"What kind of race?"

"A race of friendship, of course. There's no win or lose. Just a game for us."

"Oh, boy! I can't wait for a race!"

"Then let's go! The others are waiting for us!"

As Cera and Littlefoot ran, a rat poked its head out of the hole and watched them run before crawling back in.

It was a while later when Littlefoot met Cera with Ducky, Petrie, and Spike.

"Littlefoot! Glad you can make it! Yep, yep, yep!" said Ducky.

"So what if I didn't?" Littlefoot asked.

"Me ready for race!" said Petrie.

"All right, guys, let's do it. Ready...set...go!"

The gang ran down the valley, laughing. As they ran by, Littlefoot was catching up the lead.

"You won't go in the lead that easy, Littlefoot," said Cera, catching up.

"I'm a good runner for a longneck, Cera," said Littlefoot. "You won't try and catch me!"

The gang laughed as they ran up and down the hills. Sometimes they roll down the hills whenever they trip.

"This is fun!" Ducky giggled.

"You said it, Ducky," said Ruby.

The race continued on, with Littlefoot in the lead, Cera in the second, Ruby in the third, Chomper in the fourth Petrie and Ducky in the fifth, and Spike in the sixth, but as Cera said, there's no win or lose. The race is just for fun.

"Littlefoot, you sure run pretty good," Chomper said.

"Well, I run faster than you, Chomper," said Ruby.

"Me can fly fast," Petrie said.

Spike picked up Ducky and put her on his back.

"Whoa! I guess a ride on Spike wouldn't hurt. Nope, nope, nope," said Ducky.

Getting tired from all the flapping, Petrie landed on Littlefoot's back. "Me pooped," he said. "Me tired of flying."

"Then rest on my back for now," Littlefoot panted. "This is so good for the hearts."

"Yeah, until someone gets real tired of running," Cera said.

"You're on, Cera!"

"This race must be a lot of fun anyway," Chomper said.

The gang ran out of the Great Valley and into the canyon. Little do they know that danger awaits them in the canyon.


	3. Chase and Rescue

**Chapter 3: Chase and Rescue**

Littlefoot and his friends ran down the canyon as they laugh, still in the friendship race. But as they continue to run, they suddenly realize that they're not in the Great Valley, and they stopped running.

"Why did we stop?" asked Ruby.

"I get the feeling we're in trouble," said Littlefoot. "We gotta go back."

"But how?" Chomer asked.

"Let's go back the way we came."

But the moment they turned around, a purple Sharptooth landed right in front of them and roared at them with red eyes.

"A Sharptooth!" cried the gang. They ran away, and the Sharptooth chased them.

"This is a very bad day!" cried Littlefoot.

The purple Sharptooth roared and growled while chasing the gang, but before it can take a bite on the gang, a silverback gorilla ran to the cliff, jumped off and landed on the Sharptooth's head, and the two fought with the Sharptooth struggling to get the gorilla off its head. The gang stopped at the wall, turned and saw the Sharptooth and the gorilla fighting, the gorilla holding the Sharptooth's jaws with its strength.

"What is that thing?" asked Cera, noticing the gorilla.

"I don't know," said Littlefoot, "but whatever that thing is, it saved us from that Sharptooth. But we still gotta run! Come on!"

As the gang ran down the canyon, they were chased by a big tarantula, but just before it can get worse, a black arachnid came rushing in and jumped on the tarantula, and they both began to fight.

As the gang ran down, they were suddenly chased by a red flyer, a big wasp, and a scorpion, but they were then attacked by a falcon, a cheetah, and a big rat.

The gang stopped running, turned and saw the fighting.

"Whose side are they on?" Chomper asked.

"Me no know, but they sure saved us," said Petrie.

"Yep, yep, yep," said Ducky.

"We gotta get back to the Great Valley before we get hurt," Littlefoot suggested.

"Good idea, Littlefoot," said Chomper.

"But how?" Ruby asked.

"We gotta go back to where we came!" Cera said. "But how can we get back if this fighting keeps on?"

Just then, a white tiger stood in front of the gang and gestured them to follow it. Without any questions, they followed the tiger, which lead them to where they came from. But as they were followed by the red flyer, the brown Velociraptor jumped on it and attacked.

Littlefoot saw the valley and said, "That's it! We're heading back to the Great Valley!"

"We're saved! Yep, yep, yep!" cried Ducky.

As the gang escaped the canyon and entered the Great Valley, the white tiger turned around and went back in the canyon to keep fighting.

The gang had stopped running and panted.

"Well, at least we're save from those guys that tried to kill us," Cera panted.

"For now," Littlefoot added. "I hope it won't happen again."


	4. The Maximals

**Chapter 4: The Maximals**

Just hours later after the chase, Littlefoot told his grandparents what happened back in the canyon. He told them about being saved by the strange creatures that stopped the monsters from trying to kill them. He said that he doesn't know what they are but that he and his friends appreciate the help they got.

"Littlefoot, who could be those strange things that saved you and your friends from the Sharptooth?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

"I've thought myself the same question, Grandpa," said Littlefoot, "but I don't know. Then this strange creature had led us to where we came from, thus taking us back to the Great Valley."

Grandma Longneck sighed. "Littlefoot, we should've informed you that danger happens everywhere," she said.

Littlefoot lowered his head. "I'm sorry. I should've known better than to be in that canyon. I can't believe I put my friends in danger just like before."

Grandpa and Grandma Longneck nuzzled Littlefoot with a chuckle.

"You've been in dangers before with Sharpteeth, Littlefoot," said Grandpa Longneck.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," said Littlefoot.

"Now, how about some tree stars?" Grandma Longneck asked.

Later that afternoon, Littlefoot's biological father Bron and Shorty came back in the Great Valley with the rest of the herd of longnecks, along with Ali.

"Ali! So nice to see you again," Littlefoot said.

"Good to see you too, Littlefoot," Ali said. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Hey, Littlefoot," said Bron, lowering his head to Littlefoot, "remember me?"

"Dad! I've missed you as well."

"Don't forget about me, Littlefoot," said Shorty, approaching Littlefoot.

"Shorty! What are you all doing here?"

"We miss you, Littlefoot. It's just so good to see you again," Bron said.

"Hey, Ali, wanna play?" Littlefoot asked Ali.

"Oh, sure, I'd love to play!" Ali said. "I'll race ya!"

Littlefoot chased Ali down the valley as they giggled.

Later, after sundown, it was time for bed.

"Now, Littlefoot," said Grandpa Longneck, "tomorrow will be a nice day with a little family reunion."

"With you and Dad?" asked Littlefoot.

Grandpa Longneck chuckled. "Of course, Littlefoot. I've missed him so much."

Littlefoot yawned. "Well, I guess this is good night. I'll see you in the morning."

"You too, Littlefoot. Good night."

It was hours later, and Littlefoot was still asleep until a rustling sound was heard from the bushes.

"Psst! Littlefoot, wake up!" Cera's voice whispered.

Littlefoot opened his eyes. "Mm, what?" he moaned.

"Littlefoot! Over here!" said Cera, poking her head through the bush.

"Cera? What are you doing here?"

"Shh! Chomper saw footprints, you gotta come with!"

"Footprints?"

"Yes. Come on!"

It was later after Littlefoot met his friends at the spot where the footprints are reported. Unknown to them, however, it was the footprints from the cheetah.

"Where do those footprints lead?" asked Littlefoot.

"I don't know, but I think we shall follow them," said Chomper.

"Then let's follow them," said Cera.

The gang followed the tracks down the path and arrived at a misty jungle which is about 20 feet away from the Great Valley. Inside the jungle they keep following the tracks, but then they stopped when they heard rustling sounds.

"What's that?" asked Ducky.

"I think we're about to have company," Ruby said.

"What kind?" Cera asked.

Just then, the same animals that saved the gang emerged from the mist, and with them is a wolf with robotic arms and wings. Then, they started to transform, from beast mode to robot mode, the animal body parts as armor, much to the surprise and shock of the gang. One robot's mouth plate opened to reveal its mouth. That robot with the gorilla armor approached Littlefoot and knelt before him.

"Are you Littlefoot, descendent of Senior Longneck?" asked the robot.

This question made Littlefoot's eyes widen.

"How did it know Littlefoot?" asked Ducky.

"Me no know," said Petrie.

Littlefoot gulped. "Ye-Yes," he said nervously.

"I am Optimus Primal," said the robot. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Maximals."

"Maximals?"

"That's us, don't wear it out," said the robot in rhino armor.

"This is Rhinox," said Optimus, "my lieutenant of the Maximals. This is Rattrap, the Maximal spy."

"Eh, just lucky for me to be a rat, Long Neck," Rattrap said to Littlefoot.

"These two are Airazor and Tigatron."

"Nice to meet you all," said Tigatron. "Any friend of Optimus is to be a friend of mine."

"Hope we didn't scare you," said Airazor. "We come in peace."

"I'm Silverbolt," said Silverbolt, "and this is my mate Blackarachnia."

Blackarachnia scoffed. "Don't ask why. We're just from Cybertron," she said.

"And this is my second in command Cheetor," Optimus said, introducing the gang to Cheetor.

"Hello there, fellas," Cheetor said. "Nice to meet you."

"And this is Dinobot, a rather serious Maximal in hand."

Dinobot held his sword at Littlefoot. "Looking for trouble, longneck?" he snarled.

"Stand down, Dinobot."

Dinobot held his sword back. "Just messing with him, Optimus. I would not hurt a living thing like him."

"Wait a minute," said Littlefoot. "Are you the guys that saved us back in that canyon?"

"That's right, Littlefoot," said Optimus.

Chomper took a step forward. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"We are here to protect your planet from the Predacons," Optimus replied.

"Predacons?" asked Littlefoot.

"The guys that tried to kill you this morning," said Cheetor.

"Oh, those guys. But why are they here?"

Optimus crossed his arms. "I'm glad you asked, Littlefoot," he said. "In part, they are here to conquer the universe of inhabitants. We're in a war between the Maximals and the Predacons."

"What's a war?" Cera asked.

"It's a battle, Horns," Rattrap said. "It just takes years until the very end."

"The Predacon that started it all is Megatron," said Optimus. "During the battle on Cybertron, Megatron planned to conquer with the Cyber Star for its power. The Cyber Star is a machine with unique power to give any robotic organism powerful strength when inserted with it. When Megatron attempted to use it, I managed to rip it out of his chest, but during the battle, it was blown out of reach from Cybertron, and it drifted all the way to Earth, which is the planet you live in. If Megatron manages to claim the Cyber Star, as I fear, the results would be catastrophic."

"But if the Predacons are powerful, how can you beat them?" asked Littlefoot.

"Do not worry, Littlefoot. Our power is greater than theirs, because it comes from a place in goodness, not evil. We'll do everything we can to protect your planet. And one day, once we get to the Cyber Star, we will defeat the Predacons once and for all."


	5. Cheetor's Advice

**Chapter 5: Cheetor's Advice**

The next morning, Littlefoot plucked a tree star off and ate it. He had a few things in his head: Was everything real? Did he really see the Maximals? Were they really chased by Predacons and saved by Maximals? It may seem real to him and his friends, but he was not sure.

The moment Littlefoot turned around, Cheetor was sitting by the tree, looking at him.

"You understand why we came here to protect the valley," said Cheetor. "It is our duty."

But Littlefoot shook his head. "No, this is not real. You guys can't be real."

"Oh, but everything that happened yesterday was real. You were there."

"How was I supposed to know that? I mean, this is just ridiculous." He left the valley for a walk, with Cheetor following him. "If I ever knew you guys exist, I wouldn't agree to be friends with you. You are just like Sharpteeth."

Cheetor jumped in Littlefoot's way and switched to robot mode. "Listen, Littlefoot, the danger of Earth is exactly why we're here to protect it from the Predacons, but only if we could use the Cyber Star."

"Look, I just wanted a peaceful life here in the Great Valley. What happened yesterday was not peaceful."

"Yet we saved your lives back there. Besides, we're not on the side of the Predacons. You gotta understand why we're here, unless you want my advice."

"How should I know who to trust, and why would I want your advice?"

"Well, for one thing, you mustn't underestimate Megatron or the Predacons. They're a group of dangerous enemies from Cybertron. They exist to conquer and destroy, and we Maximals exist to protect and defend. Megatron and Optimus are the reason this war has begun over the Cyber Star."

"You tell him, Cheetor," said Tigatron, emerging from a bush. "Everything you say is true." He turned to Littlefoot. "You just have to understand. Optimus is a good guy, and Megatron is just a bad guy. We fight to keep peace in this world like we had on Cybertron."

Littlefoot looked at Tigatron and back at Cheetor and then sighed. "Maybe you're right," he said. "Everything that happened yesterday was real. I thought it was all just a dream."

"Believe me, Littlefoot, that was no dream," said Cheetor. He suddenly heard footsteps. "Tigatron, someone's coming!" He switched to beast mode and took off with Tigatron, who had also switched to beast mode.

"Wait!" cried Littlefoot. "Come back!"

"Littlefoot? What are you doing here?" Grandpa Longneck asked.

Littlefoot turned to see his grandpa approaching him. "Grandpa! What a surprise."

"Never mind the surprises. Come. Bron wants to talk to you."

Meanwhile, in the Maximal ship miles from the Great Valley, Rhinox was looking at the hologram of the Cyber Star while typing on the keyboard.

Optimus walked in. "Did you get anything about the Cyber Star?" he asked.

"Not yet," said Rhinox, "but I did manage to find that the Cyber Star can also be useful to power machinery besides robotic organisms."

"Power machinery?" asked Rattrap. "Sounds tacky, interesting, and fascinating! We'll get that star. It'll work, will it?"

"Against the Predacons? Not to my knowledge, Rattrap, but I suppose it'll be worth protecting Earth. The only problem is that it has never been tested nor used before on machinery, since it does work on robotic organisms."

"My thought exactly," said Optimus.

Rattrap crossed his arms. "Yeah, and how does it stop bots that don't know any better?" he said.

Optimus frowned. "You're not making any sense, Rattrap."

"Hey, I'm just a rat that can't tell any difference from that shape-shifting piece of junk!"

"Could you shut up, vermin?" Dinobot snarled. "You're giving me a headache."

Rattrap pointed at Dinobot. "Shut up, Lizard Lips! I wasn't talking to you!"

"I don't care who you're talking to, you pathetic rodent!"

"And I don't care what you say to me, Chopper Face! And you know what? You can just kiss my pink hairy butt and sputter!"

"Enough!" Optimus shouted. "Arguing isn't gonna help us find the Cyber Star. We just have to work together and claim that Cyber Star. If Megatron manages to get that star, all is lost."

"So where can we find the Cyber Star?" Airazor asked.

"I don't know, Airazor, but if we don't act fast, Megatron will conquer Earth of the dinosaurs," said Optimus. "We will get the Cyber Star, and when we do, Megatron and the Predacons will have no chance against the power of goodness."


	6. Protection

**Chapter 6: Protection**

Back in the Great Valley, Bron spoke to Littlefoot about Littlefoot's mother.

"When your mother and I first met when we were your age," Bron said, "I felt the love inside me, and I thought to myself, 'Boy, she is so beautiful.' We go together as the years roll by. She was like a cheerful longneck to me. I miss her so much."

Littlefoot sighed. "So do I. She just sacrificed herself to save me from Sharptooth. But for these years, I never knew I had a father until we met in the migration," he said.

Bron smiled. "And I am glad to see you that first time, Littlefoot. Your mother will be proud."

"You told me that before, Dad. I'm so happy to have you."

"Hey, Littlefoot," said Ali, approaching Littlefoot.

"Ali. What are you doing here?"

"Shorty was asking if we can play a game. Wanna join?"

"Sure, no problem."

Littlefoot, Shorty, and Ali played a game of Hide and Seek. Littlefoot started counting.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten..."

Bron and Grandpa Longneck talk about their journey.

"So, Bron, how are you able to get to the Great Valley?" Grandpa Longneck asked.

"Are you kidding? The same way we took," said Bron, "just like before, across the swamp and through the fast water."

Grandpa Longneck hugged his son. "We hope you to live with us as a family, Bron. Littlefoot's grandma and I won't be around forever, so you will be with him all the way, even with Shorty."

"Thanks, Papa. I'd be glad to live here. After all, I do miss you."

"So do I you, Bron."

Littlefoot went looking for his friends in the Great Valley. "They gotta be somewhere," he said.

Inside the cave watching Littlefoot is the same purple Sharptooh (Megatron). He and the Predacons are hiding in the cave.

"So what now, Megatron?" said the red flyer.

"Waspinator want to capture Long Neck for sure," said the big wasp (Waspinator).

Megatron turned to the red flyer. "You just have to wait until I give the signal," he said. He then turned to Waspinator. "And be patient, Waspinator. We will bring the Longneck, and he will lead us to the mountain, the same mountain where his ancestor found the Cyber Star. Yes."

The scorpion with a cobra's neck and head for a tail crawled in and said, "Megatron, are you sure about this?"

"Quiet, Quickstrike," said Megatron. "Of course I'm sure about this." He then turned around with an evil smile. "We will be ready for him."

"And one day," said a giant red ant, "victory will be ours."

"Yes, quite so. But no more talking."

It was some time later when Littlefoot had found Ali and Shorty. He had found Ali behind a tree, and he had found Shorty in a bush. "That was fun," he said.

"Sure is," said Ali.

Megatron turned to the Predacons. "Remember, Predacons, never move out of the cave until I give the signal. Understand?" The Predacons nodded. "Good. Now stay put." Suddenly he jumped off the cliff with a roar and landed on the ground, much to the shock of all the dinosaurs, especially Littlefoot and his friends. They ran off, but Littlefoot tripped on a rock and fell while running.

"Littlefoot!" cried Grandma Longneck.

Chomper ran to help Littlefoot, only to be held back by Cera. "Littlefoot!" he cried.

"Behold!" roared Megatron. "I am Megatron, ruler of the universe! I am here to claim who shall lead me to the star I seek to find!" He pointed at Littlefoot. "You, descendant of Senior Longneck!"

"Me?" Littlefoot gasped. "But I don't remember anything about that mountain!"

Megatron approached Littlefoot. "You don't have a choice, Longneck. No. You're coming with me."

"Stand down, Megatron!" shouted Optimus.

Megatron turned to see Optimus Primal charging toward him and kicking him in the chest, sending him flying toward a tree with a crash.

"Optimus Primal: Maximize!" Optimus said as he switched to robot mode.

Megatron stood up. "Well, well, if it isn't the infamous Optimus Primal."

"Leave now, Megatron!" said Optimus. "This planet is under protection of the Maximals!"

"After the Predacons take control, the dinosaurs won't stand a chance."

"I'm warning you, Megatron!"

"On the contrary, you should heed my warning, Optimus! Yes! Megatron: Terrorize!" He switched to robot mode, his Sharptooth head and tail as his hands.

Littlefoot gasped. "They both changed their forms. Maximals are like Predacons," he said.

Optimus approached Littlefoot. "It's true," he said. "We are shape-shifting robots from Cybertron light years from Earth."

Littlefoot glared at Optimus. "Then you're on their side. You lied to us!"

"No, listen. Predacons exist to conquer and destroy, and Maximals are here to protect and defend."

"How should I know who to trust anyway?"

"That's a decision you have to make for yourself."

Optimus turned around just in time to see Megatron preparing to swing the tail at him. Optimus grabbed it. "Go!" he said to Littlefoot. "Run!"

Shorty pushed Littlefoot away from Optimus. "Come on!" he said.

Megatron tossed Optimus to a tree nearby. "Blasted Primal! I'll teach you a lesson if it kills me! Predacons, attack!"

Optimus called the Maximals. "Maximals, prepare to attack!"

The Predacons came out of the cave and switched to robot mode, and the Maximals switch to robot mode as they jump off the cliff.

"Airazor and I are to take down Tarantulas and Inferno!" said Tigatron.

"Quickstrike's yours; I'll take Terrorsaur!" Cheetor said to Silverbolt, who nodded.

"Bugbot's to tango with me," said Rattrap.

Optimus grabbed the tail. "Megatron, you can do what you want with Earth, but I won't let you bring harm to all the dinosaurs!" he yelled.

Megatron brought Optimus close to his face. "Someday, Optimus, harm will come to dinosaurs when I'm through with them." He threw him to the mountain slope. "Especially when I'm here to claim what's rightfully mine!"

Optimus wrestled with the Sharptooth head. "Not if I can help it!" He swung Megatron to a large boulder.

"Hey, Terrorsaur!" said Cheetor. "Why don't you come over here and get me?"

"Oh, I'd be glad to get you, Maximal!" said Terrorsaur. He fired his gun at Cheetor, but Cheetor manages to blast his chest with a shot.

"Waspinator's gonna beat the rat!" Waspinator said as he aimed at Rattrap, who shot him on the head, thus decapitating him. "Oh, Waspinator hates losing his head!"

Airazor fired shots at Tarantulas as Tigatron fired lasers at Inferno.

Dinobot and Scorponok stood face to face.

"What do you say we call it a surrender and come back to the Predacon side, Dinobot?" asked Scorponok.

"Never!" Dinobot snarled. "I joined the Maximals in the name of my conscience!"

"So be it!" He fired a missile at Dinobot but missed.

Dinobot fired his laser eyes at Scorponok and hit him.

Having putting his head back on, Waspinator tried to fight but was then shot multiple times by Rhinox's machine guns.

"So, Silverbolt," said Quickstrike, "why don't you come join us and feel free to be Predacon once again?"

Silverbolt growled. "I'd rather stay a Maximal than to be Predacon again!" he snarled. He charged toward Quickstrike and attacked him with his spears.

Optimus threw Megatron to another boulder. "Surrender now while you can, Megatron," he said. "The Maximals never fail!"

Megatron growled in frustration. "Beast mode!" he said as he switched to beast mode. "Perhaps some other time, Optimus! I'll be back! Predacons, retreat!"

The dinosaurs watched as the Predacons switch to beast mode and leave the Great Valley, leaving the Maximals alone.

Littlefoot was behind a rock shivering like the fight will happen again, but then he was shadowed by Optimus, who said, "Littlefoot. It's all right now. The Predacons have left the Great Valley, for now."

Littlefoot uncovered his head and looked at Optimus. "Optimus, I'm so sorry I doubted you for a moment," he said. "I thought you're on their side. I guess I was wrong."

"Hey, don't be hard on yourself, kiddo," said Rattrap. "We're just glad to be guardians of the Great Valley."

"You now understand why we're here to protect this planet, Littlefoot," Optimus said as he swept some pebbles off Littlefoot's back, "because Megatron came here to conquer the universe. We'll defeat the Predacons and save the world. Believe me."

"I do believe."

"Good. What you've seen is evidence in our purpose to protect this planet. One day, Littlefoot, we will defeat the Predacons and end the war."

Grandpa and Grandma Longneck approached the Maximals.

Grandpa Longneck lowered his head to Optimus. "Just who might you be, the one who protected our grandson with your friends?" he asked.

"I am Optimus Primal," said Optimus. "We are the Maximals from the planet Cybertron."

"It's all right, Grandpa, they're here to protect the universe," said Littlefoot. "It's a long story, of course."

Grandpa Longneck looked at the Maximals in concern. "Well, in that case, you're all welcome to the Great Valley for saving us and the Great Valley."

Optimus folded his arms with a grin. "Thank you, you're very kind."


	7. The Star

**Chapter 7: The Star**

After that fight with the Predacons, the dinosaurs, and like Grandpa Longneck, chose to accept the Maximals but with considerations in their minds. But the most consideration is...can the Maximals be trusted?

One night, Grandpa Longneck spoke to the Maximals about Senior Longneck. With him was Grandma Longneck.

"When Senior Longneck fell in the mountain and down the slope, he came across a strange silver star he had discovered," said Grandpa Longneck.

"Silver star?" Dinbot asked with a snort. "Sounds to me like a Cyber Star."

Hearing this confused Grandpa Longneck. "Cyber Star?"

"We'll explain everything later. Proceed with your story," said Optimus.

"Anyway, when the other longnecks had found him in the cave, they've been asking themselves the same question about that star."

"So what did they do, report it to any other Long Necks?" asked Rattrap.

"No, they left it behind."

"What?" Cheetor gasped. "But, but they can't do that! No one will know where they left it!"

"But all the confusion might otherwise fill their minds with questions it would make Senior Longneck's head spin."

"Indeed, Cheetor," said Rhinox. "Dinosaurs today do not remember technology, especially when it's left alone."

Cheetor chuckled sheepishly. "Oh, what was I thinking? Silly me."

"But why would Senior Longneck leave that Cyber Star in that mountain?" asked Rhinox.

"Like I said," said Grandpa Longneck, "the results would be filled with questions that would make his head spin. He didn't want that to happen."

"Hmm, that might explain the coincidence," said Optimus. He turned to the Maximals. "Maximals, tomorrow morning we'll be at the mountains and find that Cyber Star."

Grandpa Longneck lowered his head. "Optimus," he said, "maybe you could tell me about this Cyber Star that you speak of."

"Oh, right." He turned to Grandpa Longneck. "You see, it all started in a war on Cybertron. Predacon leader Megatron had claimed the Cyber Star for his strength. The Cyber Star is known for powering up machinery and increasing the strength of any robotic organism but only when it's inserted. Its unique power is very useful for machines and robotic organisms. Megatron was about to unleash maximal power with the Cyber Star, but I managed to rip it off his chest, but during the battle, it was accidentally drifted into space and onto Earth, the planet you all live on. If Megatron manages to find the Cyber Star during the war, his power will bring catastrophe all over the Great Valley."

Grandpa and Grandma Longneck gasped.

"Oh, my goodness!" Grandma Longneck cried.

"How terrible!" Grandpa Longneck added. "This might mean that the whole universe will be in that Sharptooth's paws!"

"Not to worry. Once we find the Cyber Star, we will use it and defeat the Predacons to end the war."

Later, at sunrise, the Maximals arrive at the mountains. They search for the hole where the Senior Longneck had fallen into.

"Optimus!" said Airazor. "I found the mountain's hole! Up there!" he pointed at the mountain with the hole.

"Good work, Airazor," said Optimus, "which means the Cyber Star must be there."

"We better do it fast, Optimus," said Rhinox. "I got the feeling the Predacons are on their way."

"We'll be gone before they arrive."

Airazor entered the cave and approached the silver star now known as the Cyber Star. As she approached it, the giant sized Cyber Star switched to the size of a frisbee, and she picked it up. "Got it," she said. She ran out of the cave and approached the Maximals. "We got it now! This is it!"

"Oh, I'm afraid the Cyber Star rightfully belongs to me," said Megatron, who had arrived with the Predacons. "So I say you hand it over or suffer the consequences!"

"Not if we can help it, Megatron," said Optimus. "Maximals: Maximize!"

The Maximals switch to robot mode and prepared to attack.

"You're just too cocky to quit, Primal," said Megatron. "Predacons: Terrorize!"

The Predacons switch to robot mode and charged to attack.

The Maximals fought from weapon to weapon. Megatron and Optimus fought hand to foot.

"Megatron, when this is over, you will be brought to justice for your crimes against Cybertron!" Optimus yelled.

Megatron zapped a shot at Optimus, thus knocking him away. "The war won't end until I claim my victory, Primal," he said.

Optimus aimed his laser at Megatron. "Don't count on it, Megatron!" He fired the shot at Megatron and hit him.

Scorponok aimed a missile at Dinobot. "Prepare to be blown to smithereens, Dinobot!"

Cheetor aimed his gun at Scorponok. "Not if I can help it!" he said. He fired a shot at Scorponok and hit him.

But at the moment Scorponok landed on the ground, his missile shot out and exploded right in front of the Cyber Star, sending it flying miles away from the fight.

"No!" Optimus shouted.

"The Cyber Star!" Blackarachnia added.

Seeing the Cyber Star fly made Megatron angry. "Argh! I'll get that Cyber Star, and when I do, you Maximals won't stand a chance against my power!" he said. "Predacons, retreat!"

The Predacons switched to beast mode and ran off. The Maximals switch to beast mode in a fit of disappointment.

Cheetor hit his paw on the ground. "Darn it!" he said. "We were so close from the start! We'll get that Cyber Star, and when we do, Megatron's gonna lose everything he's got against us, even his power! Come on, guys, back to base!"

"Cheetor, wait," said Tigatron.

Cheetor walked away but was stopped when Optimus grabbed his tail.

"Now hold on, Cheetor," said Optimus. "I know it looks bad, but anger isn't going to help us find the Cyber Star. We will find it, even if it means getting it from Megatron."

"But where can we find it, Boss Monkey?" Rattrap asked. "There's no telling where it might be now that it's down that way." He pointed at the direction where the Cyber Star headed.

"I know, but we're not giving up. We'll get to the Cyber Star and bring the Predacons to justice. Let's go!"


	8. Scorponok's Machine

**Chapter 8: Scorponok's Machine**

After that fight with the Predacons that sent the Cyber Star away from the mountains, the Maximals return to base to find the location of the star.

"Rhinox, are you getting anything?" asked Optimus.

"No," said Rhinox. "I can't find it anywhere."

"But it's gotta be somewhere," cried Cheetor. "It can't just fly away and then disappear! It, it just can't!"

"Cheetor, you might blow up your core processor if you don't relax," said Optimus. He turned to Rhinox. "But he is right about one thing. It should be somewhere on Earth after it was blown away."

"Eh, if you ask me, someone should've followed that direction where that star headed," said Rattrap, making a suggestion.

"I'll see if I can find the Cyber Star anywhere," said Airazor. "It might be possible to find it from above."

"Not a bad idea," Optimus said, "but I think this might be very difficult, considering we don't know where it's at."

"Why is that? It might be like looking for buried treasure on an island," Cheetor said.

"A possibility, but it might be trickier than finding buried treasure," Rhinox said.

"Let's just go find that Cyber Star before I really lose my core processor!" He then walked away, only to be stopped by Optimus when he grabbed his arm.

"Listen, Cheetor," said Optimus, "we don't even know where it is after it got blown away from the fight. We will find it, even if it kills me."

Meanwhile, at the Predacon base, Megatron paced around, wondering what to do.

"So that Cyber Star was blown away during that fight," Megatron said to himself. "How disappointing. How can I defeat the Maximals if I don't have that star?"

"Megatron, I know how we can beat them!" said Scorponok, rushing toward Megatron with the blueprints. He unrolled one to reveal a machine he had drawn. The design of the machine is with four electrodes on corners, and above the box-designed machine is a glass sphere with electricity sparkling around and inside the sphere. "This machine is designed to run on Energon, and it's so powerful its electricity can shock anything, like the dinosaurs, for example."

"Hmm..." Megatron said curiously.

"And once the machine runs on full power by the time the electricity reaches up to high voltage, the dinosaurs will have nowhere to run away from the shocking grip. But everything would be done faster if we insert the Cyber Star to the machine. In short, even without the Cyber Star, if the Maximals manage to touch the machine while in operation, they'd be electrocuted, and even with the Cyber Star, the results would be the same but more painful."

"Hmm... Yes, of course!" He then smiled wickedly. "And once that machine is activated, even with the Cyber Star, the Maximals won't be able to save the dinosaurs, even if they try to stop the machine in operation! Get the Predacons in gear and start building the machine!"

Scorponok saluted to Megatron. "Your wish is my command, Lord Megatron!" He then left the base.

Megatron approached the window to look at the view. "Once the machine operates with the Cyber Star, it will be the final battle for my victory. That would be so sweet. Be prepared to suffer the electrifying consequences, Optimus Primal!" He then laughed evilly.


	9. The Visiting

**Chapter 9: The Visiting**

Optimus spoke to Littlefoot about what happened during the fight with the Predacons back in the mountains.

"While we've been fighting to beat Megatron, the explosion from Scorponok's missile accidentally blew the Cyber Star far away from the mountains," Optimus said, "and now we're gonna find it before Megatron."

"But where will it be at?" asked Littlefoot.

"Do not worry. We have everything under control. You must believe."

"Right. I will believe."

"Good. And Littlefoot, once we get to the Cyber Star, the peace and prosperity will return to the Great Valley."

"You think so?"

Optimus grinned. "I think so."

"Littlefoot," said Grandpa Longneck, arriving toward Littlefoot. "Mr. Thicknose is here to meet us. He's heard everything that happened the other day."

"Mr. Thicknose? Oh, boy!" said Littlefoot as he followed Grandpa Longneck.

"Thicknose, huh?" Optimus said to himself. "I wonder..."

Thicknose approached the Longneck family and grinned. "I've heard about what happened in the Great Valley, and I just thought I'd like to drop in for a visit," he said.

"Yes, we know," said Grandpa Longneck. "There are these things called the Maximals. They've come to protect our world, but I'm not sure if we could trust them."

"Maximals, huh? Well, where are they?"

Just then, the Maximals showed up with Optimus.

"We are," said Optimus. "The name's Optimus Primal. You must be Thicknose."

"Yes, I am. I've heard about your events that protected the Great Valley, which I'm sorry to hear."

"Do not fear. The reason why we're here to defend this world is all because of Megatron. Megatron's the reason I'm here with the Maximals, and our goal is to retrieve a machine called the Cyber Star."

"Ah, yes, the story I hear about, from a blue flyer nearby. He said he saw the whole thing and believes that we can trust them for protection."

"That's just their consideration, but it's also a decision they'll have to make for themselves."

"Unless they must believe, of course."

Thicknose chuckled as Rattrap said, "Oh, that is a riot, Horns."

"Rattrap, be quiet," Rhinox said to Rattrap.

"It's just either way, Thicknose," said Optimus, "but other than that, we're just here to protect and defend."

"Of course, of course," Thicknose chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Everyone knows who to trust or believe in."

Meanwhile, the Predacons have been building a machine Scorponok had designed. Tarantulas was working on the electrodes as Scorponok inserted some cables and motherboards and CPUs inside the machine.

Tarantulas cackled and said, "You are such a genius, Scorponok. If this machine works, the Maximals won't be able to grab the Cyber Star once it's on it."

"But we need to insert it with the machine," Scorponok pointed out.

"I know that, dummy. I'm not that stupid."

"Both of you! Stop arguing and keep building!" Megatron barked.

"Sorry, Megatron. We shall proceed."

As the Predacons went back to work, Megatron approached the window.

"I'll find that Cyber Star," Megatron said, "and once I do, that meddling Optimus won't be able to stop me, especially once the Cyber Star sticks to the machine we build. You better be ready for this, Primal, because someday the machine will be complete, and it will be the final battle between you and I!" He then laughed evilly. "I will soon fulfill my destiny and conquer the whole universe of planet Earth!"

Back with Littlefoot, he was sitting in the grass watching the night sky as Cheetor approached him.

"Whatcha doing, Littlefoot?" asked Cheetor.

"Oh, just looking at the stars above," said Littlefoot. He then sighed. "I miss my mother so much."

"Your mother? What about her?"

"She died saving me and Cera from Sharptooth before we came to the Great Valley." He then looked at Cheetor. "Just before we've met you guys."

Cheetor's ears drop. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He then yawned. "Well, gotta get some rest. See you in the morning."

Littlefoot yawned as well. "So do I."

As Cheetor left for the Maximal base, Littlefoot approached his bed and went to sleep.


	10. The Flyers

**Chapter 10: The Flyers**

Grandpa Longneck approached Mr. Thicknose and asked him about something he didn't ask.

"So Thicknose, who told you about the events?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

"Oh, it happens to be a blue flyer that saw the whole thing," Thicknose replied.

"Oh. And who's a blue flyer?"

"He doesn't have a name, but friends call him Flapper, 'cause he flaps around like a flyer he is."

"Flapper, huh? Sounds tacky to me."

Thicknose chuckled. "Flapper thought the same way, but he liked it, and so did we. He was like the eye in the sky when he saw the whole battle that protected you dinosaurs from the monsters."

Meanwhile, Optimus and Dinobot were having the conversation about finding the Cyber Star. Dinobot was getting impatient, and Optimus was trying to calm him down.

"Optimus, I'm not gonna sit down and watch Megatron conquer the Great Valley! We gotta find the Cyber Star and use it against him!" Dinobot snarled.

"I can see how impatient you're getting. Just relax," said Optimus. "We'll find the Cyber Star. I don't know where, but we will find it."

"Then we better find that star!" He started hitting his fisted claws on Optimus's gorilla chest. "I don't care where it went! We gotta find it!"

Optimus sighed and grabbed Dinobot's claws. "Patience has its rewards, Dinobot. Just relax and listen to me. We will find the Cyber Star, and once we get to it, we will defeat the Predacons."

Dinobot sighed. "Fine. But we can't let Megatron conquer the Great Valley with that star."

Rhinox walked in, and Optimus asked, "Any luck, Rhinox?"

"No," said Rhinox. "Not a trace of it, but it's not like it had blown up to smithereens since that time."

Cheetor walked in and approached Optimus. "It's not in the sinking sand," he said. "Airazor and I looked everywhere."

Tigatron walked in. "It's not in the caves," he said. "I couldn't smell the metal."

"Well, so far we found nothing. We will find it next time," said Optimus.

Dinobot snorted. "Next time isn't going to help us find the Cyber Star, Optimus Primal!"

Optimus sighed. "You're so stubborn, Dinobot."

Back with the dinosaurs, Littlefoot and his pals met the blue flyer named Flapper, who had told them about his words with Thicknose.

"So, was Mr. Thicknose confused about the story Optimus told us about?" asked Cera.

"Well, he felt interested," said Flapper, "like he was amazed."

"Well, the Maximals will keep us safe from the Predacons," said Ducky. "Right, Spike?"

"Mm-hm," Spike nodded.

"Optimus would do his duty to save us from Megatron if it kills him," Littlefoot said.

"But Littlefoot, if anything happens to the Maximals, we'd be goners," Chomper said.

"Yeah, Littlefoot, we can't sit around and worry about the destruction of the Maximals," Ruby added.

"Guys, it's his duty, not mine," said Littlefoot.

"So, that's why some of us are here to meet the Maximals," said Flapper.

"Huh?" the gang asked.

Just then, the eight flyers landed on the ground behind Flapper.

"The flappers behind me serve me like a leader," said Flapper. "They wish to see the Maximals."

"We know where they are," said Littlefoot. "Come on."

Littlefoot and the others arrived at the Maximals on a hill. The Maximals turned around and saw them.

"Hey, what are the flyers doing here, Littlefoot?" Rattrap asked.

"These guys are the flyers," said Littlefoot. He pointed at Flapper. "His name's Flapper. He's been watching you guys from above when he saw the fight."

"Flapper, huh?" Optimus asked, looking at Flapper. "Sounds like a good name for a flyer."

"Why, thank you, Mr. uh..." said Flapper.

"Primal. Optimus Primal. We are the Maximals from the planet Cybertron."

"And may I ask why were you watching us, Wings?" asked Rattrap.

"I just heard all the commotion when I was on my flying stroll, and when I looked down, that's where I saw the fight," Flapper said.

"Are you the guys Flapper talked about?" the yellow flyer asked.

"Yeah, we thought he was joking," the brown flyer added.

"We are shape-shifting robots from our planet many light years from Earth," said Optimus.

The gray flyer laughed. "You couldn't be the Maximals, could you?" he said. "You're just a big bunch of phony jokes!"

"Wanna bet?" Cheetor asked.

And with that, the Maximals switch from beast mode to robot mode, which made the flyers (except Flapper) gasp.

"Whoa, the story is true," said the red flyer. "How intriguing."

"Oh, what? What?" asked the yellow flyer. He touched Rattrap's arm. "And what's with the mouse? Why would he be a robot?"

Rattrap took a step back. "Hey, for your information, I'm a rat from Cybertron."

The brown flyer looked at Dinobot and asked, "Why are you in the Great Valley, Sharptooth?"

Dinobot snorted. "I am not a Sharptooth," he said. "I am a Maximal from Cybertron. I would not hurt a dinosaur like you."

"All right, all right, one at a time," Flapper called. "May I ask why are they here?"

"We are here to protect the Great Valley from the Predacons," said Optimus. "Megatron is here looking for the Cyber Star, and he wanted to use it to conquer the universe of planet Earth, the world you live on."

"Well, that explains the fight I have seen. I suppose the dinosaurs might believe or trust you about all that."

"It's just a decision to make, Flapper. We will find the Cyber Star, and when we do, the Predacons will not stand a chance."

"Splendid. I'll be sending my flyers to help you find the star. Once we find it, the message will be sent to you."

Optimus grinned and folded his arms. "I appreciate the help without a doubt, Flapper."

"All right, flyers," Flapper said to the other flyers, "what do you say we head out and find the star they journey forth to?"

The flyers agreed, and the Maximals watch as they fly away to begin their search for the Cyber Star.


	11. Meteorite's Energon

**Chapter 11: Meteorite's Energon**

It was some time later after the flyers left to find the Cyber Star for the Maximals. The dinosaurs look back at the time Petrie's Uncle Pterano once lived in the Great Valley, but his trouble with the so-called Stone of Cold Fire and having everyone endangered had caused his banishment for five winter years. Five winter years had passed by before the Maximals and Predacons came to Earth, but Pterano had not come back. Grandpa Longneck had told the Maximals about Pterano's troubles from the story.

Grandpa Longneck asked Flapper to find Pterano and bring him in just so he and the others can apologize to him. Pterano had returned to the Great Valley, and everyone apologized to him for a harsh punishment. Pterano forgave everyone but is warned to never again endanger everyone, otherwise the punishment will be to never again return to the Great Valley.

Pterano flew around the mountains when he found a big meteorite colored purple, and he approached it.

"What kind of stone is this?" Pterano asked himself. "Well, whatever it is, it is not the Stone of Cold Fire." But just when he grabbed it, the meteorite appeared to be light as a feather. "Hey, it's not even heavy! Amazing!" But as Pterano left the valley, he heard a roar, turned and saw the gray Sharptooth charging toward him. "Yikes!"

But just as the Sharptooth approached Pterano, the meteorite he was holding started to glow purple, and the Sharptooth shut his eyes tight with a roar. It then ran off, leaving Pterano alone.

Pterano looked at the meteorite in amazement. "Such power," he said. "This kind of magic shall keep the Sharpteeth away."

Pterano had arrived back at the Great Valley and told everyone what happened.

"As the Sharptooth approached me, I saw a purple light, and the stone's glow had scared off the Sharptooth," said Pterano. "That's when I think the meteorite has some kind of magic power that should keep the Sharpteeth away."

Rattrap had heard the whole thing.

"Magic meteorite? I wonder if the Boss Monkey knows," Rattrap said.

Inside the Maximal base, Rattrap had told Optimus about what Pterano had told everyone about a magic meteorite.

"I tell ya, he said that it's colored purple, and it unleashed some kind of glow that scared away Chopper Face," said Rattrap. Dinobot glared at him. "I meant Sharptooth, Lizard Lips, not you!"

"I thought so," said Dinobot, turning away.

"Pterano said so," Cheetor said as he and Tigatron came in with the purple meteorite. "Tigatron and I found this by the cave where Pterano left it. Can you scan it, Big Bot?"

"Sentinel scans everything, Cheetor. Just put it over there," said Optimus.

"Thanks."

Tigatron and Cheetor put the meteorite on the scanner, and Optimus typed down the keyboard. The Sentinel's laser scan scans around the meteorite, and the computer screen shows the CGI animation of it. The scanning shows Optimus the purple color from inside, but when Optimus took a closer look, he felt shocked. It turns out the power that saved Pterano was no magic; it was the source of Energon.

"You got to be kidding me," said Optimus, disappointed.

Back in the Great Valley, Littlefoot and the gang were playing tag when the Maximals came in, and everyone could see how angry Optimus looks. He approached the hill and sat down, crossing his arms and legs.

Grandpa and Grandma Longneck walk down with Pterano and Topps. They had told him about the Maximals and the Predacons and the Cyber Star story, and Pterano was amazed.

"Sounds intriguing to hear such a story," said Pterano, "though I never heard of shape-shifting robots before."

"Well, they say that in the future, you never know," Topps said.

"Optimus, have we really told you the story about Pterano, why we banished him for five winter years?" Grandpa Longneck asked.

"He's in a bad mood," said Blackarachnia. "He does not want to talk."

Topps frowned. "What is this, silent treatment from the bad influence?" he asked.

"We've seen that, and it's not that," Silverbolt said.

"This is worse," Rhinox said. "Primal! Show Pterano your face!" He hit his hand on Optimus's back, and Optimus transformed. "He's angry."

Switching to robot mode, Optimus stormed toward Pterano and stomped his foot in front of him. "You lied, Pterano," he said, calmly. "The meteorite you had found contained the Energon source from within. Why would you call its power 'magic'?"

"I have reason to believe it would be useful to keep peace in the Great Valley from the Sharpteeth," said Pterano.

"No. We borrowed your meteorite to scan it. Readings indicate that inside the meteorite was no magic. It was Energon." He turned away to think. "One thing I don't understand is that why that meteorite is full of Energon."

"Hmm, I think I know," said Rhinox. "It was probably from Energon leakage back on Cybertron during that fight with the Predacons."

"Yeah, I remember that," said Cheetor. "That was when there was a meteorite shower that time."

Optimus turned to the Maximals. "Hmm. I suppose that might explain the Energon inside," he said.

Rattrap looked around. "I wonder what Megatron's up to," he said to himself.

Up in the cliff, Megatron was spying on the Maximals with Pterano.

"Hmm. Meteorite with Energon source," Megatron said. "How interesting."

"What's your command, Megatron?" asked Inferno.

"We unleash our attack on the dinosaurs."

"But, Megatron," said Waspinator, "what of Cyber Star?"

"We'll think about it later. Right now we got work to do. Predacons, attack!"

The Predacons switch to robot mode and started attacking.

"Big Bot, we got trouble with a capital P!" said Cheetor.

Optimus turned around. "Megatron! Maximals, attack!"

The Maximals charged toward the Predacons and attacked. Megatron wrestled with Optimus.

"What are you doing here, Megatron?" Optimus growled.

"I am here to claim the meteorite that you speak of," said Megatron.

Optimus grunted. "What meteorite?"

"The one with Energon, of course!"

Optimus grabbed Megatron's neck. "Not if I can help it!" He then threw Megatron toward a tree.

Cheetor wrestled with Tarantulas as Tigatron jumped on Waspinator, only to rip his head off.

Blackarachnia fired at Inferno, who then flew away due to too much firing.

"Inferno! Come back here and fight like a warrior!" Megatron yelled.

Optimus jumped on Megatron and wrestled. "Your power's nothing compared to ours, Megatron!" he said.

Megatron suddenly threw Optimus to the mountain slope. "The war does not end until I claim the victory with the Cyber Star, Optimus. Yes," he said. He charged toward Optimus.

Megatron and Optimus fought from hand to foot. Just then, Pterano had an idea. He picked up the Energon-powered meteorite and flew to Optimus, who was thrown against the mountain slope again.

"Optimus! You need this!" said Pterano, dropping the meteorite. "Give him what for!"

Optimus grabbed the meteorite, and looking at it, it filled the idea in his head. Seeing Megatron charging toward him, he prepared himself.

"The meteorite's Energon is gonna put you to bed, Megatron!" said Optimus. He tossed the meteorite straight toward Megatron.

The meteorite's impact on Megatron causes an explosion, which sends him flying toward another mountain's slope with a crash.

Megatron stood up with a groan. "Blasted Maximal scum!" he snarled. "You might have blown up the meteorite full of Energon, but I'm still going for the Cyber Star! Someday the world will be mine, and you will all bow before me! Predacons, retreat!"

The Predacons switch to beast mode and ran off.

"Uncle Pterano!" cried Petrie, hugging Pterano.

"Petrie! I've missed you so much," Pterano said.

"Pterano," said Optimus, approaching Pterano. "You have given me the weapon I need to stop Megatron's attack. Nicely done."

"Oh, I'm just glad to change...Optimus."

"So what now, Optimus?" Cheetor asked.

"We'll find the Cyber Star and stop Megatron," said Optimus. "I don't know how yet, but we will find it and stop the Predacons."


	12. Littlefoot's Nightmare

**Chapter 12: Littlefoot's Nightmare**

Grandpa Longneck asked Optimus about Energon.

"Energon is the fuel and life of Maximals and Predacons alike," said Optimus. "The Energon we have comes from inside. Energon is used for power and such, but it is not much like the Cyber Star."

"I say, that sounds intriguing about that stuff. Suppose that it actually came from..."

"Cybertron. Yes."

Littlefoot walked to Optimus. "Optimus, any luck finding the Cyber Star?" he asked.

"Not yet," said Optimus, "but don't worry. We'll find it."

It was around nighttime when Littlefoot was asleep. He began to dream.

_Littlefoot finds himself stranded in the wasteland of the Great Valley. Then, he was face to face with Megatron._

_"So it's just you and me, longneck. Yes," said Megatron._

_"M-Me and you? No, this is not right!" cried Littlefoot. "I don't deserve this!"_

_"You don't have a choice. It's time you suffer the consequences. Tarantulas, care to do the honors?"_

_Tarantulas cackled as he approached Littlefoot. "Gladly," he said._

_Littlefoot stepped back, but he suddenly fell through a hole and landed on a spider web. Tarantulas cackled as he approached him. Littlefoot tried to move, but he couldn't._

_"Help!" cried Littlefoot. "Help!"_

Back in reality, Rattrap, Cheetor and Airazor are shaking Littlefoot to wake him up.

"Long Neck, wake up!" Rattrap said.

"Littlefoot, open your eyes! Littlefoot!" Cheetor added.

His eyes still closed, Littlefoot rolled down the hill and bumped into a tree, which caused the trio to flinch, and he opened his eyes.

"What happened, Littlefoot?" Cheetor asked.

"Was it Legs?" Rattrap added.

"Was it Megatron?" Airazor added.

Littlefoot panted and approached his bed. "Just a bad dream," he breathed.

"You gave us quite a scare there, kiddo," said Rattrap.

"Just sleep tight, Littlefoot," said Cheetor. "See you in the morning."

Littlefoot went back asleep shortly after the Maximals left. A rock was tossed toward his head, which caused him to wake up.

"Hey, who did that?" Littlefoot asked.

"Psst! Littlefoot, over here!" Cera whispered.

"Cera?"

"It's urgent that we need to talk."

"Right now?"

"Shh! In the cave. Come on."

Littlefoot met the gang in the cave.

"Do you know why we're here, Littlefoot?" Shorty asked.

"I don't know. Why?" Littlefoot asked.

"It's about this stupid Cyber Star the Maximals couldn't find," said Cera. "The Maximals said that they would find it, right?"

"Right. I asked Optimus about it; no luck."

"But you suppose the Cyber Star could be anywhere?" Chomper asked.

"I don't know, Chomper. I wasn't even there when the fight happened."

"Littlefoot, if we can find the Cyber Star, the Maximals won't have any problems," said Ali.

"But the problem we might have is the Predacons," Littlefoot involved, "and that's the danger we might fall into."

"Me no like sound of that," said Petrie.

Spike shivered like a frightened puppy and covered his head with his paws.

"Don't worry, Spike," said Littlefoot. "We'll see if we can find the Cyber Star. It might be dangerous, but it's for the future of the Great Valley."

"Littlefoot, that's crazy," Shorty said.

"Shorty, I'm afraid we might not have a choice."

"We better," said Cera, "because if the Maximals waste time any longer, I'm just gonna scream."

Ducky giggled. "Oh, I would scream too."

"Petrie good screamer," said Petrie. He pretended to scream, which caused the others to giggle.

"Well, now that it's taken care of, where can we find the Cyber Star?" Ali asked.

Littlefoot looked out the view and had an idea. "I think I know where to start."


	13. Mysterious Beyond

**Chapter 13: Mysterious Beyond**

Littlefoot and the gang left the Great Valley in hopes of finding the Cyber Star in a place known as the Mysterious Beyond. They traveled down the jungle.

"Me no understand why we go find star at Mysterious Beyond," said Petrie.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Cera groaned. "What's more important, us or the world? Besides, do you think the star can bring the end of the world?"

Petrie looked at Ducky and Ruby, who had joined for an adventure, and then looked at Cera. "Nope."

"Then let's go."

Inside the Maximal base, the Maximals had been wondering where Littlefoot and the others had run off to.

"There's no way they could've vanished," Cheetor said. "They can't be far from the Great Valley."

"Don't worry, we'll find them," said Rhinox. "I don't know where, but we'll find it."

Rattrap showed up in the bridge. "Guys, you're not gonna believe this," he said.

"What is it, Rattrap?" asked Optimus.

"Littlefoot and his gang are going to find the Cyber Star."

"What?" Cheetor gasped. "Doesn't he think it's dangerous with Predacons on the loose?"

"No, listen. I heard the whole conversation in that cave they were in, and Long Neck thinks he can find the Cyber Star in some place they call the Mysterious Beyond."

Hearing this fills Optimus's head. "The Mysterious Beyond. Of course! That's the place we haven't checked."

"And according to this map," said Rhinox, looking at the map showing the blue dots moving, "Littlefoot and the others are heading toward it."

"If the Cyber Star is in the Mysterious Beyond, I suggest we follow Littlefoot in case the Predacons attack. Roll out, Maximals!"

The Maximals ran out of the base and followed the tracks that will lead them to the Mysterious Beyond.

Back with Littlefoot and the others, they have arrived at a wondrous place of mountains known as the Mysterious Beyond.

"Petrie, think you can fly around and find the...?" Littlefoot asked.

"No, no," said Petrie.

"Petrie, do not feel scared," said Ducky. "The Predacons won't even know we're here."

"Mm-mm," Spike said, shaking his head in agreement.

"All right. Me do it," said Petrie. He flew up and searched around.

"We'll see if we can find the Cyber Star in the mountains," said Littlefoot. "Let's go."

The gang walked down the mountains and searched for the Cyber Star. No sign of it.

"It should be around here somewhere," said Shorty.

"I'm sure it's there," said Littlefoot. But just when he looked up, he saw the familiar silver star shining. "Oh, my gosh," he gasped. "Oh, my gosh! That's gotta be the Cyber Star!" He climbed up the mountain to get the star.

"Careful, Littlefoot," said Ali.

Littlefoot grabbed the Cyber Star and slid back down to the ground. "This is it," he said. "The Cyber Star. Optimus would be delighted to hear the news!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure, longneck," said Megatron, who had appeared from out of nowhere. "I suggest you hand over the Cyber Star or suffer the consequences."

"Megatron!" Littlefoot gasped, stepping back.

"You don't have a choice. Surrender now or suffer the pain of misery!"

"No!"

"Hand over the star immediately! This is your final warning!" He aimed his laser at Littlefoot.

"Not if I can help it, Megatron!" said Optimus. He charged toward Megatron and elbowed him to the mountain slope, where he pinned him there.

"Blasted Maximal!" Megatron snarled.

"Come on!" Littlefoot said as he ran with the others. Chomper picked up the Cyber Star and ran off to catch up.

Megatron grabbed Optimus's head with the Sharptooth head. "You're wasting my time, Optimus!" he growled, throwing Optimus to the slope. "I'll be delighted to claim what's rightfully mine!" He switched to beast mode and ran off to chase the gang.

Optimus stood up. "Not if I end this hearing now!" he said as he ran.

Littlefoot and the gang ran down the mountains as Megatron showed up. Optimus jumped on his back and started banging his fist on it.

"Argh! Get off me, Maximal!" said Megatron, shaking around to shake Optimus off his back. When he did succesfully, he switched to robot mode. "Now you really made me mad!"

"Petrie, here!" Chomper said, handing the Cyber Star to Petrie.

Petrie grabbed the Cyber Star, but just when he flew up, Terrorsaur showed up and snatched it.

"Hey! Give it back!" Petrie shouted, chasing after Terrorsaur.

Terrorsaur suddenly turned around and slapped Petrie with his wing, sending him falling down onto Spike's back.

"The Cyber Star!" cried Petrie.

Littlefoot ran as fast as he could, but he suddenly tripped on a rock and landed on the ground. Turning around to see Megatron approaching him, he braced himself. But just when Megatron swung the tail down to hurt him, Optimus grabbed the tail.

"Leave him alone!" yelled Optimus.

Littlefoot watched as Optimus and Megatron fight in a combat, but before long, Megatron suddenly stabbed the tail through Optimus's chest and back, which made Optimus yell painfully. Littlefoot gasped in horror. Megatron pushed him to the ground.

"You should've heeded my warning when I told you, Primal. Now it's too late," said Megatron.

Terrorsaur flew above Megatron. "Megatron!" he said. "I got the Cyber Star!"

"Ah, excellent work, Terrorsaur, but we still need to kill the little dinosaurs."

Littlefoot approached the dying Optimus.

"Littlefoot...run," Optimus said dyingly to Littlefoot.

Optimus died on the ground, and Littlefoot ran away to catch up with the gang.

As the gang ran away, the Predacons chased them, but as they pass by the trees of the jungle, the Maximals showed up and fired at the Predacons, thus knocking them down. Then they followed the gang back to the Great Valley.

When the gang arrived at the Great Valley and approached the grownups, who were a little worried about their children, Rhinox asked Littlefoot some questions.

"What happened out there? Where's Optimus?" asked Rhinox.

Littlefoot sighed. "We went to the Mysterious Beyond to find the Cyber Star, right where I found it in the mountain."

"And Megatron was there, I suppose."

"Yes, but I was saved by Optimus."

"What happened to Optimus?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

"He, he sacrificed himself to save me from Megatron."

The Maximals gasped.

"No..." Cheetor said, upset. "It can't be. Not Big Bot."

"It's true. He's gone, and it's all my fault," Littlefoot said tearfully.

Grandpa and Grandma Longneck nuzzled Littlefoot in comforting him as he cried.


	14. Dinobot's Story

**Chapter 14: Dinobot's Story**

In the Predacon base, Scorponok and Tarantulas are almost done with the machine.

Megatron showed up with the Cyber Star in his hand. "Scorponok! What's the status of the machine?" he asked.

Scorponok's head appeared out of the machine. "It's almost finished," he said. "A few more adjustments here and there, and it'll be ready to operate."

Megatron smiled wickedly. "Well done, Scorponok. It's only a matter of time to conquer the universe of planet Earth and its inhabitants. The Maximals won't stand a chance, even with Optimus out of the way." He then laughed evilly.

Back in the Great Valley, Rhinox had an idea. "It's not too late, Littlefoot," he said to Littlefoot. "From Cybertron, reviving robots is a possibility."

"Huh?" Littlefoot asked, drying his eyes. "But, but how can you revive Optimus?"

"By using the Matrix of Leadership, which can revive any robot when possible, specifically Optimus."

Littlefoot felt confused. "The what of leadership?" he asked.

"The Matrix, Long Neck," said Rattrap. "It's a device that carries a Transformer's spark."

"What's a spark?"

"It's what keeps Transformers alive, Littlefoot," said Rhinox, "which is what we need in order to help revive Optimus."

"Littlefoot, where has Optimus died?" Grandpa Longneck asked.

"Down the mountains of the Mysterious Beyond," said Littlefoot.

"Good luck picking him up, old longneck," Dinobot snorted. "He can be heavy for a robot."

"Hey, wait a minute," Topps said. "How's longneck supposed to know that?"

"Relax, Topps," Rhinox said. "We're all in the same side here."

"That's not what I asked!"

"Enough!" said Grandpa Longneck. "This is no time for panic."

"If this Matrix can revive Optimus," said Pterano, "would it be possible?"

"Yes, it is possible," Rhinox said. He then turned to the Maximals. "I'm heading back to the base to build the Matrix of Leadership. It might take a while, but it'll be a snap."

After Rhinox left, Littlefoot stood beside Optimus as Dinobot approached him.

"This is all my fault," said Littlefoot. "I should've known better than to have Optimus killed in a combat. Now he's gone."

"I don't know how Megatron found out, but it's not your fault, Littlefoot," said Dinobot. "Perhaps I should've explained that I was a Predacon back on Cybertron."

Littlefoot turned to Dinobot. "Wait. You're a Predacon?"

Dinobot snorted. "Once. But it was only back on Cybertron before I joined the Maximals. It all began back on Cybertron. It was back when I was a Predacon fighting the Maximals. Megatron had built a Doomsday Machine to destroy Cybertron. But as soon as I had trusted Megatron as a Predacon, that was when I realize that Megatron would not just destroy Cybertron; it would also destroy inhabitants. That was when my conscience had got the best of me. I turned the tables on Megatron, and with Optimus ripping the Cyber Star off Megatron, I planted a bomb on the Doomsday Machine, and the bomb's explosion destroyed the Doomsday Machine, which results blowing the Cyber Star out of reach. Shortly after my treachery, I joined the Maximals to help find the Cyber Star and use it against the Predacons, and I was proud to realize the truth about Megatron. If it wasn't for me, the Doomsday Machine would've destroyed all of us and our planet."

Littlefoot was amazed to hear the story. "Dinobot, I had no idea about you."

"Yeah? Well, now you do. And just you wait. Once the Matrix is built, we'll bring back Optimus and defeat the Predacons for good."


	15. The Battle

**Chapter 15: The Battle**

Later that night, the Predacons had moved the machine to the top of the mountain.

"So what now, Megatron?" asked Tarantulas.

"We shall activate the machine by dawn," said Megatron. "Once the machine is completely charged, the world will be my gift, and there will be no escape for the dinosaurs!"

In the Maximal base, Rhinox had finished creating the Matrix of Leadership. It is a metal sphere with two holes for the spark. Holding that sphere are two big handles on the sides.

"It's done," said Rhinox. "Now all we need to do is find the spark of Optimus and bring him back."

Rattrap rushed to Rhinox. "And we better do it fast, Rhinox. I just overheard Megatron's plan."

"What's his plan?"

"He's gonna operate the machine at dawn with the Cyber Star, and if that happens, the world will be his!"

Rhinox picked up the Matrix. "Then we don't have much time. Let's go."

As the sun rises, Grandpa Longneck returned to the Great Valley with Optimus in his mouth. He really might be heavy for a robot, but no problem for Grandpa Longneck. He put Optimus on the grass and waited for Rhinox to arrive with the Matrix. "They'll come back for you, Optimus," he said to Optimus. "Just have faith."

Tarantulas watched as the sun rises. He then turned to Megatron. "Shall we, Megatron?"

Megatron inserted the Cyber Star with the machine. "Activate!" he barked.

"Yes, Lord Megatron!" said Scorponok, pulling the lever. The machine started running, and the electricity appeared, circling around the spheres of the electrodes.

Grandpa Longneck looked up and saw the machine operating. "That can't be good," he said.

The machine activates the force field of electricity, which prevents dinosaurs from escaping.

Megatron laughed evilly. "The world is all mine!" he laughed.

Rhinox and Rattrap ran to the dinosaurs with Rhinox holding the Matrix of Leadership. They look up to see that the force field has been activated.

"Oh, slag! We're too late," said Rattrap. "Megatron's activated the machine."

Rhinox grunted. "But it's not too late to protect the world of its inhabitants, Rattrap," he said. "We gotta bring Optimus back!"

"Right. Let's go!"

But as Rhinox ran, he tripped over a rock by accident, which caused him to drop the Matrix, which slid down to Littlefoot, stopping by his feet.

"Is that...?" asked Littlefoot.

"That must be the Matrix," said Pterano. "You know what it must do, right?"

Littlefoot start hearing thoughts in his head.

_"From Cybertron, reviving robots is a possibility."_

_"But, but how can you revive Optimus?"_

_"By using the Matrix of Leadership, which can revive any robot when possible, specifically Optimus."_

Picking up the Matrix, Littlefoot approached Optimus, and stepping on his chest, the chest opens up to reveal the damaged spark of Optimus, which looked awfully dim. The spark flew to the Matrix, and Littlefoot watched as the spark started glowing bright in ten seconds.

"Hurry, Littlefoot, we don't have much time!" said Ruby as she and Littlefoot's friends approach Littlefoot.

"That thing has trapped us like rats," said Shorty, looking at the machine.

After the spark is 100% bright, Littlefoot put the Matrix of Leadership into Optimus and closed the chest before jumping off. Suddenly, Optimus went back online, revived by the Matrix, as he coughed up some sparks before sitting up. He turned to look at Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot," said Optimus, "you've revived me with the Matrix."

"Glad to have you back, Boss Monkey," said Rattrap, "but we got worse troubles. Look!"

Optimus looked up and saw the machine operating. "Megatron's activated the force field. We gotta shut it down."

"And if he's not stopped," said Silverbolt, "all the dinosaurs will suffer the pain of misery. We gotta stop them!"

"And we will, Silverbolt," said Blackarachnia.

"You really think you can stop the Predacons?" Littlefoot asked.

"Just leave them to us, Littlefoot," Airazor said.

"You can count on us," Tigatron added. "And together, we will defeat Megatron."

"Good luck with the Predacons," Cera said. "They're tougher than you think."

"We're a lot tougher than the Predacons think, three horns," said Dinobot.

"Maximals, in the name of freedom, we will destroy the machine and defeat the Predacons once and for all!" said Optimus. The Maximals roared for preparation. "Maximals, roll out and prepare to fight!"

Megatron looked down and saw that Optimus has been revived. "Primal back online?" he snapped. "I don't believe it!" He then grinned. "No matter. He won't get to the Cyber Star. Predacons, attack!"

"For Lord Megatron!" shouted Inferno.

"Waspinator is ready!" Waspinator added.

The Predacons switch to robot mode and attack the Maximals. Megatron and Optimus stood face to face as Megatron switched to robot mode.

"You're too late to retrieve the Cyber Star, Optimus. Yes," said Megatron. "Besides, with the world in my hands, I am now ruler of the Great Valley."

"Don't count on it, Megatron," said Optimus. His mouth plate closed, and he charged toward Megatron and attacked from head to toe.

Cheetor fired shots at Terrorsaur as Rattrap fired shots at Tarantulas. Blackarachnia fired rounds at Waspinator, who fell to pieces. Rhinox fired his guns at Inferno. Silverbolt swung his spears at Quickstrike as they fought. Airazor and Tigatron fire lasers at Scorponok while dodging his missiles.

"We gotta do something to beat the Predacons," said Shorty.

"But how?" Cera asked.

Littlefoot remembered that the Maximals could use the Cyber Star to defeat the Predacons with its unique power. "I know what to do," he said. "I''m going for the Cyber Star?"

"What?" Petrie gasped.

Littlefoot ran to the mountain.

"Littlefoot, no! It's too dangerous!" Ali cried.

"Littlefoot, you're crazy! Come back!" Shorty added.

Littlefoot climbed up the mountain slope as fast as he could without looking down. Terrorsaur saw him climing and flew toward him, aiming his gun at him.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Terrorsaur said.

But before Terrorsaur can open fire, he has been shot down by Airazor.

"Not when I'm around," said Airazor.

Optimus threw Megatron toward a mountain slope, but when Megatron looked up, he spotted Littlefoot heading for the machine.

"I won't let you do it, Longneck!" Megatron snarled. "Beast mode!" He switched to beast mode and ran to the mountain.

Optimus saw Megatron heading for the mountain Littlefoot was climbing. He raced toward the mountain. "Hold on, Littlefoot!" he said.

Littlefoot climbed to the top and approached the machine. Seeing the Cyber Star attached to it, he approached it, but the moment he touched it, the electricity caused him to jerk back.

"Ouch!" cried Littlefoot. "That hurt! I gotta need something to pull it out."

Turning around, Littlefoot saw a skinny yard pipe and picked it up with his mouth. He used it as a crowbar to pull the Cyber Star off the machine. When he did successfully, the Cyber Star fell to the ground. But just when he picked up and turned around, he saw Megatron in his way.

"Hand over the Cyber Star or die, longneck!" Megatron snarled. Littlefoot stood back with a glare. "You don't have a choice. Surrender the star, or the height of this very mountain will make your death quick and painless!" Littlefoot shook his head. "So be it!"

Megatron fired his laser at the ground, but that causes the top of the mountain to collapse into big chunks, and Littlefoot fell down with the Cyber Star and Megatron. Optimus flew up to Littlefoot with his Prime Jets and caught him and the Cyber Star, and he fell down as his mouth plate closed. He fired at the machine, and the machine blew up into pieces, which causes the termination of the force field. Optimus landed on the ground with Littlefoot just as Megatron landed on the machine's generator.

Megatron groaned while sitting up. "Humiliating," he said as he swatted the generator aside.

Still holding Littlefoot, Optimus sat up as his mouth plate opened. "Littlefoot," he said, "you have risked your life to get the Cyber Star."

"No Cyber Star, no victory," said Littlefoot.

"There is still time to stop the Predacons once and for all. We must use the Cyber Star for its unique power."

Megatron stood up, and he sure looked very angry. "That does it, Optimus! Now you really made me very mad! I'm gonna finish you once and for all!"

Quickly, Littlefoot inserted the Cyber Star on Optimus's chest. Optimus felt the unique power filling his entire body, which caused Megatron to stop charging and watch in shock.

"The game's over, Megatron," said Optimus. "I'm all powered up and becoming prime!"

"Argh! Let this be our final battle, Optimus!"

Megatron and Optimus fought from head to toe, but Megatron was no match for Optimus equipped with the Cyber Star. Megatron ran to the volcano nearby, and Optimus chased after him.

Littlefoot watched Optimus chase after Megatron, and he yelled, "Optimus!" He ran to get Optimus, but he was held back by Grandpa Longneck.

"Let them be, Littlefoot," said Grandpa Longneck. "This is their battle. Optimus will defeat him."

"I hope you're right, Grandpa."


	16. Maximal Victory

**Chapter 16: Maximal Victory**

At the top of the volcano, Megatron and Optimus are face to face.

"Give it up, Megatron! You have lost!" said Optimus.

"Bah! The war does not end until I claim my victory, Primal! Prepare to die!" Megatron roared. He charged toward Optimus, and the two fought.

Megatron swung the tail at Optimus but missed. Optimus threw a punch at Megatron and hit him in the chest. Megatron reached out to grab the Cyber Star but Optimus grabbed the Sharptooth head and threw him to the ring before kicking him in the head.

Megatron stood up with a growl. "I'll still defeat you once I get the chance, Optimus," he said. "When will you learn?"

"Never," said Optimus. "The Great Valley will be safe when I'm done with you, Megatron."

"Or perhaps I just need to give you a crash course!" He then charged toward Optimus.

Optimus suddenly grabbed Megatron's arms. "Megatron, there will be no more of your evil!" he yelled. "I'm taking you down once and for all in the name of justice against you and the Predacons!"

Megatron growled. "So be it, Primal!" he yelled.

As the smoke emerged from the volcano, Optimus and Megatron wrestled, but before long, they suddenly fell into the smoke and down to the lava.

The Maximals have fired more and more shots at the Predacons, and the Predacons are finally defeated. Littlefoot looked at the volcano and waited for Optimus to return. But Optimus had not returned.

"Where is Optimus? Where is he?" Littlefoot asked.

"Littlefoot, he's in a battle with Megatron," said Cera. "Let him fight for our freedom."

"Well, the Predacons are defeated, but I don't know what's going on up in that mountain. He, he can't be dead again."

"Have faith, Littlefoot," said Grandma Longneck. "I'm sure he'll defeat Megatron...with that Cyber Star, of course."

Littlefoot started to get worried. "He, he can't be gone up there. He's gotta be okay." He ran to the mountain and let out a shout. "OPTIMUS!"

Optimus could not return, which filled Littlefoot's mind with sadness. He lowered his head and cried. "Optimus!" he sobbed.

Later that afternoon, Littlefoot was too sad to play with his friends. The Predacons had disappeared, and the Predacon base has been destroyed and wiped out, but Littlefoot was too sad to notice.

Ruby approached Littlefoot and said, "Optimus did his best bring peace back on the Great Valley. We have to let it go."

"I don't know, Ruby," said Littlefoot. "I'm just too sad with Optimus gone again."

"Shh! Wait a minute," said Cera. "Listen."

"What is it?" Ducky asked.

"Shh! Did you hear it?"

Everyone heard footsteps from the cave, and just when they looked up, Optimus emerged from the shadows, the Cyber Star in his hand. Surprised to see Optimus alive, the Maximals rushed to Optimus.

"Big Bot!" cried Cheetor, hugging Optimus.

"Hoo hoo! Boy, are we glad to see you again, Boss Monkey!" Rattrap added.

As the dinosaurs approached Optimus and the Maximals, Littlefoot looked up and gasped to see Optimus alive. "Optimus!" he cried as he ran toward Optimus. "You're okay!"

Optimus chuckled as he hugged Littlefoot. "Didn't think I was gonna sacrifice myself again, did you?" he asked. He tossed the Cyber Star to Rhinox. "Rhinox, take it back to the base, will you?"

"I will be honored," Rhinox said as he left for the base.

"How did you get out of that mountain alive?" asked Littlefoot.

"When Megatron and I fell in the volcano, the Cyber Star's power gave me enough speed to make it out just to avoid impact with the lava," said Optimus.

"It's good for the Maximals to stay with us even though the Predacons are defeated."

"Yes, but we'll be leaving Earth tonight and go home to Cybertron."

Later then, Littlefoot looked around to see the happy dinosaurs with the Maximals. The swimmers jump around Silverbolt as he chuckled.

"You kids are making me amused," Silverbolt said. He saw Spike approaching him. "Hey, Spike. How are you?"

Cheetor and Tigatron race down the Great Valley.

"I'm gonna win," said Tigatron.

"No, you're not!" said Cheetor. He reached the top before Tigatron. "I did it!"

"Oh, my good friend beats me!"

Littlefoot looked up to see Petrie and Pterano with Airazor, and Ducky's on her back.

"As long I'm flying, I'm proud," Airazor said.

"And I'm just happy to change," Pterano said.

Littlefoot then sees Dinobot with Rattrap on his back, which made him giggle.

"I hate you, vermin," Dinobot said with a growl.

"Well, I don't care how it feels for you, Dinobutt," Rattrap said.

Littlefoot then sees Blackarachnia with Cera, and Rhinox is with them and Topps.

"So, you have a horn like I do," Topps said to Rhinox. "Looks longer than mine."

"That's because I'm a rhino," Rhinox said.

Littlefoot approached Optimus with his Grandpa and Grandma. "Optimus, I'm just wondering. Once you return to Cybertron, will you be glad to meet us again someday?" he asked.

"If we're needed, but now that we won the war with the Predacons defeated, I doubt that we'll return," Optimus said.

"Oh. But what about Megatron and the Predacons? What happened to them?"

"Don't worry, Littlefoot. The lava became Megatron's execution, but as for the Predacons, Rhinox had managed to send them to a prison in Cybertron, where they'll be prisoners for a long, long time."

Littlefoot then sighed. "I guess we're gonna miss you guys anyway, but we'll always remember you."

"And I'll always remember you, your family, and your friends."

Later, as the sun sets over the Great Valley, Littlefoot and the gang watched as the Maximals left the Great Valley.

"Good bye, Maximals," said Littlefoot, sighing. "We'll miss you."

"Well, a Maximal's victory is better than a Predacon's victory," said Chomper.

"You said it, Chomper. Yep, yep, yep," said Ducky.

Later, at nighttime, it was time for the Maximals to go home. Optimus Primal pulled the switches to activate the controls.

"The war is over," said Optimus. "Congratulations, Maximals. It's time to go home." He then turned to Rhinox. "Rhinox, activate the switch."

"I'm on it, Primal," Rhinox siad. He pulled the switch.

The Maximal base transformed into a spaceship, and it launched out of Earth and straight into space. Inside the ship, Optimus steered the ship.

"Because with the help of good friends who risk themselves to find the Cyber Star," Optimus said, "we have fought the Predacons with everything we use, and we have triumphed against the Predacons with Megatron's defeat and death in the volcano. Our victory has restored peace all over the Great Valley, as peace shall continue in the past, present, and future."

"And the best part is," said Rattrap, "ol' Megatron won't have to terrorize Earth ever again."

"You said it, Rattrap," said Cheetor with a smile.

The Maximal ship flew down into space at high speed, and then the ship has returned to a mechanical planet they call home: Cybertron.


End file.
